Your a cheat, theres no need to be jealous
by TivaDensiforever
Summary: when hotch and emilys secret realtionship fall through, while everyone else theres to know whats happened Hotch gets jealous over emilys new realtionship. EM/HOTCH EM/MICK MICK/HOTCH
1. Chapter 1

A/N I don't own criminal minds – had ideas for two story's so I decided to put them together hopefully it will be good

**-You're a cheat, there's no reason to be jealous- **

The team all sat in the conference room, while Hotch gave the team the case as it came through him not JJ. The case was a unsub who targeted family's which were falling apart, he would kill the men first then torture and kill the women.

Every now and then Hotch would look at Emily almost apologetically, Emily would look back but never caught his eye, the tension between them was painfull for not only them but the team to, they had been noticing they didn't talk as much or didn't communicate with anyone that much either.

Emily was the first to leave the room, she hated every second she was in the same room as him so the quicker she left the better for her, Hotch noticed how quick she was to leave, but he knew he couldn't talk to her about it, it was his fault.

Hotch left shortly after heading to his office, as it was a local case, which made it worse for everyone.

"Whats wrong with them lately" Morgan asked not even bothering to shut the door before he questioned his boss and team mates behaviours.

"I don't know, its weird though" JJ looked down at the bull pen to see Emily sat at her desk with her head in her hands.

The rest of the team left and headed to the bullpen, "You ok Em?" JJ made Emily jumped as she walked towards her, "Yeah, im fine" Emily sniffed the tears that threatened to run down her face, she looked up at Hotch's office and she saw him stood there looking down.

All she wanted to do was cry, break down and cry, but she couldn't the team would think she was stupid crying for no reason , but to there was a reason they just didn't know it, they didn't no Hotch and Prentiss _were_ in a relation ship.

All that had happened that night kept running around her head;

FOUR DAYS AGO

Emily was sat on her sofa, wishing she had something to do, she was so bored, Hotch had ignored her calls, she had no idea what her boyfriend was doing, it was unusual for him not to call or at least text her, but the last few days he hadn't had called her as much, so Emily, being Emily, drove to Hotch's house she noticed another car out side one she didn't recognised this had got her think, as she came to the door she didn't even bother to knock she just opened the door, and what she saw was nothing she would ever think about imagining, there was Hotch on the sofa kissing some other woman, "HOTCH", Emily screamed from the door way, he jumped letting go of the woman on his sofa, and turned and looked at Emily, who was stood there in shock by the door.

"_This is not what it seems, Em" He came up to her taking hold of her hand._

"_No Hotch, this is exactly what it seems" She grabbed her hand back, with a brek in her voice she carried on "What an earth do you think you are doing" Hotch couldn't answer he just stood there watching the woman he loved break down in front of him._

"_You going to answer her Hotch." The woman from the sofa called out._

"_Shut up, Beth" he called back, with a huff she turned back waiting for Hotch to re-join her._

"_Im so sorry Emily" Hotch near enough begged Emily not to be mad with him, but it was to late._

"_No Hotch you're just sorry I found out, we are over" She turned around reaching for the door, "Enjoy your night, sir" Emily whispered just loud enough to be heard before slamming the door in his face._

This had all happened to quickly, they had only been dating a few months, they hadn't even told the team yet, which was good they wouldn't understand anyway. Emily needed away to regain her inner strength, so she grabbed her phone and called someone that had always been there for her, Mick.

Mick Rawson from the BAU's red cell team. Emily has never stopped thinking about him from the day they met on a case where Sam Coppers team helped them. Mike has a handsome, clever, bright man who's British charm won over many lady's especially Emily.

"Hey, Mick"

"Hi, Emily, you alright"

"You just fine, I was wondering if you want to meet up tomorrow night"

"Yeah, sounds great, it's a date"

"Yep, so 7 sound alright"

"Sevens perfect, and I will come and pick you up"

"Your such a gentleman"

"That I am, night Em"

"Night Mike"

Mike had liked Emily since they met, she was so strong and open, yet so closed there was lots still to learn about her, he hoped she called soon, he had already fell for her.

A/N Thanks for reading hope its good, **don't forget to review please you don't need an account !**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I don't criminal minds

**-your a cheat, there's no reason to be jealous-]**

Emily felt happy, the happiest she had ever been in a long time, she was finally over Hotch, she had moved on. The only problem being that they worked together and, Hotch was not even close to getting over Emily.

Emily looked up at the BAU building, wondering how Hotch was going to treat her again, if she he was just going to completely ignore her again, or if her had gotten over him self and actually spoke directly to her.

The lifts pinged open and everyone was already in the bull pen '_great_' she thought, she walked over to her desk trying to avoid any conversation she could but she was to late, "Hey princess how you doing" Morgan came right up to her so she couldn't even act like she hadn't had heard him, "Hey, I'm fine, great actually" Which was partly true she did feel great, just not here in the same room as him.

"Alright but if you need anything I'm here", _'Yeah, I need something, for you to go and shove on Aaron Hotchner out the window'_, Emily laughed to her self at the thought of Hotch flying out the window.

"Hey, Em you coming to the get together tonight?" Garcia asked slightly over excitedly, Emily had total forgotten about the get together, but she couldn't turn down Mick.

"Sorry guys, I total forgot, im a bit busy tonight" Emily went slightly red when Hotch looked over.

"OMG, you got a date!" JJ might as well have said over a speak phone it was so loud.

Emily shy smile told them she wasn't wrong, Emily was about to answer before a jealous Hotch came over, "We have a lead in the case" they all followed each other up to the conference room, Emily and Hotch were last up, Emily following Hotch up looked at the way he moved, they way she had once fell for on a number of situations, but not any more she couldn't give a a damn about the way his cheating ass moved.

While everyone was settled, around the round table, Hotch once again took the remote, "As you know the unsub had been targeting families, and the most recent murder of Mr and Mrs Russell, there was a partial fingerprint left on the door we are currently running it through forensics" Hotch informed the team of the latest news.

"Does that not mean, he is devolving, If he was careless enough to leave even half a fingerprint" Emily asked any one, but Hotch she really didn't want to talk to him right now, even if they did have to act professional, "We shouldn't come to that conclusion to soon", Hotch walked out leaving everyone especially Prentiss speechless.

"You were right, whats up between you to" Morgan had been wondering this for a very long time.

"Thanks, but I really don't know" Emily did know but she didn't want to make everyone think Hotch was a low lying, cheating piece of shit, even though he was.

"So, who is the lucky man tonight then" JJ was dying to know who Emily was going on a date with tonight but Emily just laughed and walked out smiling, letting them decide, she just hoped they didn't think she was going with Hotch.

Emily felt her legs weaken slightly as she heard the door bell ring, Mick was here, she couldn't believe this was happening, she had, had a crush on him for a long time now, even when she was with Hotch.

She approached the door opening it to reveal a very handsome men standing before her, "Hey Emily, you look amazing" Emily was wearing blue skinny jeans, with a white short sleeved shirt, black jacket, and black high heels, "Thanks, you to, come in just need to run and grab my purse" Emily smiled as he stepped though her front door closing it behind him, she ran up stairs to grab her purse, on the way back down she stopped to see Mick looking over her pictures, "That one was when I last visited Spain with my mum".

Mick turned to see Emily stood directly behind him, her eyes shining beneath the hall way light, as there faces came close together, Mick said "You really do look beautiful", There lips connected in a deep, meaningful kiss, something they both had wanted to do since they were introduced.

When they both reluctantly pulled apart, for air Emily said something which made Mick know this was the best decision, "I have wanted to do that since we have met" Emily said proudly, "That's good cause I have always wanted to kiss you" Mick joyful confessed to, before they knew it there lips were sealed together once more, sealing the feelings they knew they had for each other.

Hand in hand Mick and Emily walked into to the bar, The huntsman, the walked through to brown double doors, heading over to get a table, "Shit" Emily said, as she spotted Hotch and the team, she had completely forgotten this is where they come on there nights out, "What is it?" a concerned Mick asked, "Its complicated, Hotch and I used to date, we broke up last week, but that's not why I asked you out, don't worry, anyway, we broke up because I saw him kissing another girl" Emily breathed letting the anger out "And well the team didn't know about us, so it's a bit awkward at the BAU lately" Emily looked up at Mick, she saw the concern in his eyes, "Well beautiful, I will do whatever you want." Mike put his arm around her waist, "Thanks lets make Hotch jealous" Emily knew it was an evil plan, but she couldn't care less, Hotch and teared her heart out and jumped on it ten times, but know she hadn't regained her love life and she was completely happy.

Mick knew exactly what Emily meant and as she took her set on the table, which was on the opposite side of the bar, he gave her a quick kiss before she completely sat down, Mick and Emily could feel everybody's eyes on them, especially Hotch's it was horrible she felt like walking over there slapping him and telling him to get a grip cause we are over, but she couldn't, she took hold of Mick's hands and started a conversation.

"AWW, there so sweet" Garcia commented on her friends loving relationship.

"Its adorable, there so good together" JJ laughed at her own comment,

"I have never said this before, but they suit each other so well." Morgan said in disbelief, at him self.

"Well I am happy for her" Rossi made his comment while like everybody else looking over the friends date.

Hotch just sat there in pain, how could she do this to him, how could she bring her date to the bar she knew he was at, how could she … but then he realised what he had done, he kissed another girl right in front of her, no wonder she was pissed.

Emily and Mick laughed and joked over drinks it felt so right, she had never felt like this with Hotch, she never really loved him, not as much as she loved Mick anyway.

"Hey do you think we should get out of here" Mick asked Emily with a keen look in his eye.

Emily was already stood up when she answered, "I have been meaning to ask that all night", Emily giggled as Mick went behind her, crossing his arms around her stomach, and walking out.

"Well someone's in for a treat" JJ playfully commented on the way the left the bar, "Maybe we should tell them they have to work tomorrow" Everyone laughed at Garcia's comment everyone but Hotch, he was beyond pissed, he stood up and headed towards the door not knowing what to do next. "Whats with him lately?" Reid's first comment on the night took them all by surprise, "I really don't know" Rossi said, but they all though it.

Outside, Emily was pinning Mick up against the wall, basically eating his face, Hotch nearly blew up when he saw what his _ex_-girlfriend was up to, "EMILY" he shouted from across the car park heading towards them, she pulled away from Mick, and turned around to see Hotch stood there, with Mick still leaning against the wall, "What do you want Hotch", Emily saw the anger in his eyes, but she didn't care, she took hold of Mick's hand and waited for Hotch's response.

"Why are you doing this?" Hotch's voice nearly broke but he was strong and he couldn't show he's weak sound not now, "What Hotch this" She lifted her hand which was solidly held Mick's.

"Yes that, what do you think I mean"

"Well, I have had loved Mick, every since I first saw him, yes even through are relationship, but I was just starting to love you properly when I saw you with Beth" Emily took an even tighter grip on Mick's hand, who by this time had already stood up next to his girlfriend, "And im happy, happier than I have been in a long time" Emil looked up at Mick and smiled, "And I love her too, there's nothing that can stop it" before Hotch could even think about answering Mick's statement, Micks lips were already attached to Emilys his hands pulling her in close to his body, when they broke apart they smiled at each other.

Shes right I have never seen her this happy, Hotch didn't comment on the couples action he us left them walk of and get in the car.

"I think he got the message" Emily stated on her boss's behaviour, "So do I", The both laughed as Mick drove home, As he pulled up outside Emilys apartment, Emily turned and said "Do you want to come in",

"I would love that", Mick moved round and opened Emily's door as she stepped out she looked Mick right in the eyes and said "Mick, I love you, thanks for to night." She shyly smiled, "That's really good cause I love you and your-" Emily kissed Mick before he could finish of. "I think we should take this in side" Mick looked around a realised there where still out side, "So do I", so Mick and Emily walked hand in hand towards Emily's apartment where they spent the night together, in each others arms.

A/N Thanks for reading, sorry for any mistakes, PLEASE REIVIEW ! thanks again


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I don't own criminal minds

**-you're a cheat, There's no reason to be jealous-**

As Emily stirred from her sleep, she smelt the lovely warm scent of pancakes coming from her kitchen, she got up grabbed her clothes a quickly pulled them on. She slowly walked up to the kitchen door, leaning on the frame while she watched Mick cooking her some pancakes for breakfast.

"I didn't know you cooked" Emily smiled as she went to sit on the counter next to Mick, "Well that's because I have never woke up wanting to impress the most beautiful brunette I have ever laid eyes on" Mick smirked when Emily giggled at his comment going slightly red, she jumped of the counter and gave Mick a thank you hug, "So, what do you want on your pancakes chocolate or syrup?" Mick took the pancakes out the frying pan and placed them on a plate, "I think I will have syrup", Mick took the syrup and poured it over Emily's two pancakes, she picked up her plate and they both sat on the sofa.

"Em, I think we need to get to work" Mick looked down at his watch, "Ha, same considering its half eight, and we need to be in work by nine", Almost simultaneously they both stood up and headed towards the bedroom to get changed in to fresh clothes.

Emily pulled out a pair of black trousers and a red v-neck top, slightly inappropriate for work, but she didn't care. "As mush as I'm enjoying your company, don't think Cooper will like it if I came to work in what I wore last night", Emily looked over at Mick, "Or do I" Emily snuck up on Mick making him slightly jump when she flung her arms around his waist, her turned around to be met by Emily's lips locked on to his, the deep passionate kiss last for what seemed like for ever, but they both need air. The sweet smile that came from Emily told Mick she was glad to be his.

Emily showed Mick out reluctantly, "I will call you when I get to work" Mick placed on last kiss on Emily's red lips, "Only if I don't call you first" Emily teased back, she loved flirting with him, she hadn't been able to do with Hotch as it never seemed right, but this did, this was right.

Emily was glowing as she walked in to the bullpen, she was so happy. "Well someone had a good time last night" Morgan said while Emily approached her desk, "What, yeah" Emily was to busy daydreaming about the night before to listen to her friend comment on her love life.

"Everyone in the conference room now" Hotch called down from the catwalk before anyone had a chance to ask what happened when she and Mick left. Emily and JJ walked side by side up the stairs, "So, you finally got with Mick then" A very interested JJ asked, "Yes I did, you happy" Emily whispered so that no one else could hear, "Ahh, yes" JJ knew that Emily had something for Mick, even though she wouldn't admit it at first.

"The latest victims where relations to a high member of the FBI, the Quayles" Hotch flicked the picture to the messy crime scene, "Strauss now wants all the help she can get so she has invited Sam Coopers team in" Everyone stared at Emily who wanted slightly pink, but then shook it of and smile, she was going to show Hotch how much she loved Mick, "They should be here in the next half an hour, and Prentiss please keep your relationship with Agent Rawson professional" Hotch looked down on Emily like she was a piece of dirt on the ground, "Yes sir" Emily managed to say before he walked of to his office.

"So, how was your date last night" Garcia couldn't control here self much longer, "It was good yeah" Emily smirked as she notice Sam Coopers team walk in, "Ohh Laa Laa, Love is in the air" Morgan teased Emily, before Emily punched him in the chest, "Shut up you" Emily watched as Mick looked around the bullpen with the rest of his team, "Go and get him princess" Emily gave a quick smile before making her way down to the bullpen.

"Hey" Emily said joyful, she was jumping up and down in side, "Hey you" Mick quickly pecked her cheek before anyone could see them, "Suppose seeing you is better than a phone call" Emily laughed at Mick's attempts to flirt with her, but she loved him for it, "Just a shame it because some sick bastard is going around killing couples" Mick heart heartedly agreed before taking told of her hand as both teams looked over the case files.

Everyone but Hotch was gathered in the bullpen, talking and laughing and looking over the case a for a few minutes in between to make it look like there working, he looked across to see Emily stood up resting her hands on her desk, he got a good enough view of her cleavage from her v-shaped shirt, he was well satisfied, up until he spotted Mick, come up behind her, Mick wrapped his long arms around her skinny waist he leaned on her back resting his head on her shoulder, he must have said something funny because Emily laughed, he loved her laugh, it was one of the many things that made him fall for her.

Hotch's angry grew, especially when he saw Emily turn round and give him a little kiss, before she also wrapped her arms around his waist, without a warning Hotch stood up flung his office door open and shouted "PRENTISS, GET HERE NOW" down in to the bull pen, making everyone take there attention of the loving couple to see a very angry Hotch stood by his door, "Wonder what he wants" Emily whispered sarcastically to Mick, which made him laugh under his breath.

Emily knew she was in trouble for kissing Mick, even when she said she wouldn't, but she was also taken back as Hotch hadn't spoke directly to her after they split up. Emily saw the pain in his eyes which was taken over by anger and frustration

She crept passed him trying no to touch him, as he took up half of the door way, she decided against sitting, even if Hotch told her to.

"Emily" Hotch sighed, Emily thought he would be shouting but he seemed calm all of a sudden.

"No, don't Emily me Hotch, that ended the day we ended" Emily shouted, quietly though as she didn't want to rise suspion.

"Look I'm really sorry about that, I don't know what came over me" Hotch said calmly but Emily sensed the angry in his low voice.

"Really Hotch, I don't think you are I just think you're jealous" Emily's voice was so close to breaking into a sob.

"OK, im a little jealous about you and Mick" this time Hotch shouted, he stopped acting calm and he shouted out the phrase so loud the teams in the bullpen could just make out what they were saying.

"You have no need Hotch, you're the one who kissed Beth or whatever she was called" Emily shouted just as loud,

"Emily please quite down, you will make one of them come and check on us in a minute" Hotch tried to calm his shout down, which worked only slightly.

"I don't care if they come up, and STOP calling me Emily, I told you, you lost that right the day we broke up!" Emily felt the tears descending down her white check.

Everyone in the Bullpen went deadly silent when Emily said _'broke up' _, no one was expecting that was the reason they didn't talk anymore, they we all even more shocked when they heard the words, '_shut up you cheat_' come from the room moments after.

Before the team had time to compose them selves, a upset Emily came flying out the doors with Hotch on her tail, but he shortly stopped when he saw Emily head over to Mick and giving him a full on, we will show him kiss. Once she had Finished she ran out and headed towards the toilets.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – im so, sorry that it has taken ages to do this chapter, I completely forgotten about it to be honest.

But thank you anyway to everyone who has read this story so far.

Disclaimer – I don't own or have anything to do if criminal minds/criminal minds: suspect behaviour.

**You're a cheat, There's no reason to be jealous-**

You could almost taste the tension in the air, both teams stared at Hotch, in sheer disbelief, they couldn't understand what they had just heard. Prentiss and Hotch dating was one thing, but Hotch cheating on someone, he had fell for the moment she stepped in his office.

The silence sent a cold shiver up Hotch's back, he felt so stupid, He never wanted to hurt Emily. Hotch was still in the position he had been for the past few minutes, he didn't know what to do, he didn't want to chase after Emily as it would make things work, but he also didn't want to go back to his office and look like he doesn't care because he did.

JJ sprinted off through the Bullpen to the Bathroom, where Emily was. All the remaining people just continued to look at Hotch, "You going to say something then" Hotch tried to say normally, but it come out as a whisper.

"What's there to say Hotch?" Morgan Said with a hint of anger in his voice, Morgan Adored Emily and he would do anything for her.

"This is the reason she's been so withdrawen lately isn't it?, the reason she has gone form a bubbley Emily we all knew, to barely saying anything, because of you" Penelope sarcastically added '_because of you_' to the end of her mini rant to show how upset she really was for her friend, she got up from The edge of Emily's desk where she was sitting to join, JJ and Emily in the bathroom,

By this time Hotch had sat down on the stairs where he was originally standing, All of Copper's team, and the remaining members of Hotchs all gathered round the bottom of the stairs, where they waited for him to tell his side.

MEANWHILE IN THE BATHROOM

Emily was tucked in to the corner at the far end, crying her heart out when JJ ran in, JJ stopped for a second, gathering her thoughts, the she walked over to Emily.

"Emily, I'm so sorry" JJ really didn't know what to say, she felt useless. When she noticed Emily either didn't realise she was in the room or she was trying to ignore the world, she went over to where Emily was sat and gave her a big hug, Emily turned to hug JJ back, her head resting on JJ's shoulder, making JJ's shirt damp from the tears, the pair stayed like this until Penelope walked in, who herself look like she had cried a bit.

"I bet you, all the angry and slightly confused men out there are going to sort him out for you." Was the first thing that came out of Penelope's mouth, she was slowly making her way over to JJ and Emily. Emily smiled at Penelope's comment even in the saddest of situations Penelope never failed to make anyone smile.

"So what happened Hun?" JJ pressured Emily into telling them what had actually happened before they heard Hotch's side, which was probably made up.

"Well as you know, well you know now, me and Hotch were going out." Emily smiled slightly at the memories that she and Hotch had spent together, "But he kept ignoring me calls and text messages so I went over to his place, to see if he was alright, that's when I noticed A strange car parked up outside his house, I didn't think anything of it until I went inside." Emily's voice had gotten weaker and weaker as she told the story. JJ and Penelope just sat there taking everything in word by word, they were always good at listening to their friends problems.

Emily tried her best to stop the flow of tears she knew where about to appear, she waited a few seconds to let everyone catch up, until she carried on, "Well I didn't bother knocking, I just walked straight in like you do, well that's when I saw them on the couch, basically eating each others faces off, he tried to deny it, but I have had enough heart break in my past so I told him we were over."

Penelope felt slightly sick that her boss, could do something so stupid and un-trust worthy, JJ went slightly pale to think that her boss could have done something so un-fair and ridiculous. The room was silent for a couple minutes after, while everyone tried to get round the situation in their heads.

Just as JJ was about to speak up, Mick walked in, Penelope and JJ looked at him and then each other, and silently decided it was best to leave, so they stood up and left, leaving, Emily and Mick alone.

After the door closed Emily stood up and ran towards Mick, giving him the biggest possible hug, Emily knew from this bad forward that she wasn't going to let Hotch interfear with her life again.

A/N Thanks for reading again, sorry its took so long also, please REVIEW also I need IDEAS please help !


End file.
